


much a-dough about cookies

by leakyfountainpen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dialogue Fic, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakyfountainpen/pseuds/leakyfountainpen
Summary: “I’m standing right next to you. I can see your hand sneaking toward the cookie dough.”“My hand is not sneaking toward the cookie dough, it’s sneaking toward your hand because I love you very much and want to hold it all the time.”“Then why is your hand in the cookie dough and not in my hand?”“It got lost?”





	much a-dough about cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for adhd-annabeth!

“Annabeth Chase, don’t you dare.”

“I wasn’t doing anything, Piper!”

“Like hell you weren’t. I can hear you rattling around in the kitchen you know.”

“I’m just getting a drink! The water is in the kitchen, you know.”

“It’s not in the fridge, though. What is in the fridge is the cookie dough that I am using for the party tonight!”

“You’re making cookies?”

“As if you didn’t know.”

-~-

“Annabeth. They taste better cooked.”

“I wasn’t doing anything!”

“I’m standing right next to you. I can see your hand sneaking toward the cookie dough.”

“My hand is not sneaking toward the cookie dough, it’s sneaking toward your hand because I love you very much and want to hold it all the time.”

“Then why is your hand in the cookie dough and not in my hand?”

“It got lost?”

“My hand is 3 inches away.”

“Magnets?”

“Your blood doesn’t contain enough iron. Also, cookies aren’t magnetic.”

“I tried.”

“Well stop trying to steal the cookie dough, then. They are depending on me to bring these cookies.”

“Well, I’m depending on you too!”

“I can always may more later.”

-~-

“Annabeth, no. You cannot have the scraps.”

“But Piper, why?”

“Because after I roll them out to make more cookies. For the party. Tonight. Where you can eat them.”

“But that’s in 7 hours, 31 minutes and 24 seconds.”

“You’re making that up.”

“Fine. But my point still stands.”

“Well, be patient.”

“You be patient.”

-~-

“Annabeth no. These are going in the oven, not your mouth.”

“My mouth is warm too?”

“You can bake cookies in someone’s mouth.”

“Has anybody ever tried.”

“Leo, probably.”

“I’m going to ignore that last statement and regretfully offer my mouth for the furthering of scientific knowledge.”

“You already do that without your mouth. I’m sure your legacy will be impactful enough to not need your addition to the field of baking.”

“Spoilsport.”

-~-

“Annabeth, I’m taking the cookies out and they need to cool.”

“I promise to leave them alone.”

“Well, I don’t believe that. I don’t want you in the kitchen.”

“You might need to give me incentive.”

“I’ll show you incentive.”

-~-

“When I said incentive, I didn’t mean make me clean the bathroom.”

“It kept you distracted, didn’t it?”

“No kidding. Now I have hardly any time to get ready.”

“We have two hours, Annabeth”

“It’s not my fault you’re so beautiful that you could go in a garbage bag and people would love you.”

“I’m that beautiful, am I?”

“Mm-hm, as pretty as the moon”

“Well, the moon is beautiful because it reflects the sun’s light.”

“Stop being so cheesy, you’re making me blush.”

“That’s my intention.”

“Shut up.”

“At least I’m keeping you distracted.”

“I might need some more distraction, because I can hear the cookies calling me.”

“I can fix that.”

-~-

“You look delectable.”

“Are you saying that to me, or to the cookies in my hands?”

“Um… You, obviously?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m telling the truth! I love you more than anything else!”

“That’s not what I heard you whispering to the cookies.”

“First of all, I was serenading them, second of all, it makes them cook better.”

“You’re thinking of plants.”

“Hmph.”

-~-

“Annabeth. We are on the subway.”

“So shut up and let me eat a cookie.”

“No.”

“Give me three good reasons.”

“One, they are for the party, two, you will be able to eat them in not that long, and three, I may or may not have made a batch for you that’s still at home.”

“I hate you and your… lawyeriness.”

“That’s not what you said when we met.”

“I was naive and innocent then, I did not know of your charming, silvery words,”

“I’m not sure that was a compliment.”

-~-

“Well hello, Annabeth.”

“... Piper.”

“A little birdy told me I would find you by the refreshments table.”

“I hate birds.”

“Believe me, I know. I was with you when you watched that movie. Now step away from the cookies.”

“But you said I could have some at the party!”

“I changed my mind.”

“I hate you.”

“Do you really?”

“You know I can’t stay angry at you when you do that.”

“That’s why I do it.”

“Damn you Piper McLean.”

-~-

 

“Where did you put them?”

“Put what?”

“Don’t play innocent with me, Piper. Where are the cookies?”

“I don’t know. Did you maybe eat them all?”

“I haven’t even had one cookie! Somebody convinced me that eating them wasn’t the best use of my time.”

“Well, maybe someone else ate them?”

“Piper! These cookies are to die for!”

“Why thank you, Leo!”

“You should bring these more often. See you around!”

“Well now we know where they went.”

“No kidding. He eats enough to feed an army, Piper.”

“To be fair, so can you.”

“That’s not the point.”

-~-

“Annabeth. Annabeth. ANNABETH!”

“Wasshappening?”

“It’s our stop.”

“But your shoulder is so comfortable.”

“Well, so’s our bed.”

“I like sleeping on you.”

“You sleep on me every night.”

“Okay, I’m coming.”

“There’s a surprise for you at home…”

“I’m awake, I’m awake.”

-~-

“Where are my cookies?”

“Slow down. You’ll get to them eventually.”

“What is this, a scavenger hunt?”

“No, I just like torturing you.”

“Remind me why I love you?”  
“Because I’m fabulous, gorgeous, and marvelous? That is what you told me on our first date, isn’t it?”

“Shut up, I was tipsy. And that wasn’t our first date, our first date was when we went to that really nice restaurant and I ended up admiring the architecture instead of the wonderful woman across from me.”

“Well, you do get to admire me every day now.”

“That I do, that I do. Now where are my cookies?”

-~-

“Done?”

“Yup.”

“Where they good?”

“Yup.”

“Where they worth the wait?”

“Yup.”

“Are you going to continue answering ‘yup’?”

“Nope.”

“Then say something polysyllabic.”

“They were delicious, but I think they could taste better if I shared them with you.”

“And I’m the sappy one in this relation-mph”

“Shut up, Piper McLean, and relax. You made me cookies, now it’s my turn to do something for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was beginning to think I couldn't write anything without a proposal or wedding at the end.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://www.underworldystuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
